Confession
by SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Amaimon just can't admit his feelings for his brother. He was positive that Mephisto would reject him and never speak to him again, but he couldn't help but love his brother. However, after hearing a conversation between Mephisto and Rin he suspects they're dating. Is this all just a big misunderstanding or are they truly dating?


Confession

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This fic was requested by MaxInu23 after they won my contest in chapter 9 of my story Numb. They requested a Blue Exorcist fic with Mephisto x Amaimon, so here goes! Also, remember I have never written anything for this fandom or pairing. **

**Pairing: Mephisto x Amaimon and Yukio x Rin**

**Warnings: OOCness, yaoi, cursing, incest, and lime**

**Disclaimer: I in now way own Blue Exorcist nor do I make a profit from his fic. I always do not own any of the characters. **

* * *

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

**Flashback**

* * *

Amaimon honestly didn't know when, where, or how his little infatuation had begun. Maybe it was because they spent so much time together or maybe it was because Mephisto looked so damn good. Amaimon just wasn't sure, but he knew his brother would never accept him as a lover. For one, they were brothers. Mephisto would probably think Amaimon was mental or something for thinking they could be together. The second reason was that if Amaimon did confess and Mephisto didn't accept then, their relationship of being close brothers would fade and Mephisto would probably never want to see him again.

All these fears of what would happen and all of Amaimon's anxiety caused him to not tell Mephisto how he felt and to keep it all bottled up inside of him which would prove to be a very bad idea in the long run. **[1] **

* * *

Amaimon tried to focus on the delicious candy he was eating, but his appetite was lost for good. He was currently in Mephisto's office at the True Cross Academy and Mephisto himself was also in the room. Amaimon couldn't help, but sneak glances at his older brother every few seconds as the older did some paperwork. Amaimon just loved how his brother looked so serious when doing work. His eyes would narrow just a bit and his lips would purse. Amaimon could just stare at his brother's lips all day. He longed for them to descend upon his own. Amaimon looked away and flushed at his thoughts. _Don't think like that around him!_ **[2] **

"Amaimon, are you okay?" Mephisto asked as he stood from his chair and walked over to his brother who was sitting on the couch.

Amaimon's cheeks grew redder when his brother placed his fingers under his chin to get a better view of Amaimon's face. Mephisto placed his hand across his brother's forehead.

"You don't feel hot…" he said.

"I think I just need some rest." Amaimon lamely came up with as he rushed out of the room.

Amaimon crouched down in the hall and put his face in his hands and pulled his knees to his chest. _That was horrible. I need to get over Mephisto. He'll never love me. _Amaimon sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He wanted to cry right now, but that would be showing weakness and he never showed weakness. Instead, he rubbed his face to distract himself from crying. He sighed again and that's when he heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Amaimon panicked and hid inside the janitor's closet. He waited until the footsteps disappeared and he heard a door open before he came out of the closet.

When he stepped out, he saw that Mephisto's door was open just a crack and Amaimon wondered who Mephisto would be seeing. Curious, he walked over to the door and looked in through the crack to see that the person Mephisto was seeing was Rin?! _What's he doing here?_ Amaimon put his ear to the door and listened to their conversation. It was a little hard to hear them though.

"So, did you do it last night?" came Mephisto's voice.

"Yeah, I broke up with her so we could be together." came Rin's muffled voice.

"That's good. Are you sure you love…me?

"Of course. You're…my everything."

"That's what I thought."

Amaimon couldn't bear to listen anymore. _I knew it! Rin and Mephisto…are a couple. Mephisto loves… Rin. _**[3] **The realization hurt and Amaimon was frozen in his place by the door. He just sat there thinking over what he just heard. It seemed a little crazy, but why would Rin and Mephisto be talking about love unless they loved each other? Amaimon could feel the tears building in the corners of his eyes and he closed them to keep the tears at bay. He just wanted to be left alone forever now. If Mephisto didn't love him then, he wasn't sure what he would do. However, he was shocked when a voice sounded right beside him.

"Hey, Amaimon what are you doing here?"

Amaimon looked up to see Rin looming over him. _No. Not him. _

"Are you…crying?" **[4] **

Amaimon couldn't stand looking at Rin. We stood and immediately took off down the hall. He could hear Rin following him so; he went out the front door and looked around for a second. He found a small alley and ducked into it. It was dark and had a foul odor, but he had to get away from Rin. He ran to the back and crouched back down. Rin had first stolen his crush and now he had seen him when he was weak. _Today is awful_. Amaimon couldn't stop crying either. He was disgusted with himself for showing so much feebleness. He was supposed to have a _crush _on Mephisto not absolutely go head over heels for him!

"What's wrong, Amaimon?" asked Rin who had gotten into the alley without Amaimon noticing.

Amaimon looked up to see Rin in front of him. He saw his perfectly round face with no blemishes. His black hair was cut beautifully and he had bright blue orbs. _Of course, Mephisto loves Rin more than me! I'm hideous compared to him! _

"Just leave me alone." Amaimon said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I have to know why you of all people are crying." said Rin which caused Amaimon to be even more upset.

"Why don't you just go back to your boyfriend, Mephisto, and leave me be!" Amaimon yelled.

"What?"

"Oh, don't think I don't know what you two are doing! You're dating!"

"Wait, wait, wait, and wait. Did you hear our conversation earlier?"

"Of course, I did!"

"Okay, you've got it all wrong. This is what really happened."

* * *

**Rin walked down the hall to Mephisto's office, excited to tell him the good news. He opened the door to his office and walked over to his desk. **

"**Hey, thanks for the advice." Rin said as Mephisto turned around to acknowledge him. **

"**So, you did it last night?" **

"**Yeah, I broke up with her so we could be together." **

"**That's good. Are you sure you love him? I mean, you listened to me."**

"**Of course. You're great with advice and you know Yukio's my everything." **

"**Well, I'm glad you two finally got together."**

"**Again, thanks for the advice." said Rin as he left the office.**

* * *

"So, you and Mephisto aren't dating?" asked Amaimon.

"No, of course not. He gave me advice so, I could confess to Yukio. I thought he wouldn't love me because we're brothers, but it turns out he does love me." said Rin with a wide grin.

"So, he's okay with you two being brothers?"

"Yeah, he said as long as we love each other we should be together. Why do you care Amaimon?" asked Rin as he raised a brow.

_Should I tell him that I love Mephisto? He clearly doesn't care that we're brothers since he loves Yukio, but I just don't know._

"You love him, don't you?" asked Rin.

Amaimon froze and stared wide eyed back at Rin who just smiled.

"I can tell. You're scared to tell him aren't you? Because you're brothers?"

Amaimon nodded his head.

"Well then, maybe I should tell you what happened last night."

* * *

**Rin was freaking out. He was about to tell Yukio, his twin brother, that he loved him in a non-brotherly way. **_**What's he going to say? Will he hate me? Just remember Mephisto's advice. Tell him your feelings because you need to be honest with him. **_**Rin took several deep breaths before he opened the door to his and his brother's shared room. Yukio was sitting down at his desk doing some work. Rin came up behind him. **

"**Yukio?" Rin asked. **

**Yukio turned around in his chair and looked at his brother. **

"**Yes, Rin?" **

"**Um, there's something we need to talk about." **

"**What do we need to talk about, Rin?" **

"**Yukio, I…I love you more than a brother." Rin said and quickly shut his eyes. **

**He didn't want to see his brother mad at him. Then he felt hands on his face and he opened his eyes. Yukio was holding Rin's face with both his hands. **

"**Rin, I've waited a long time to hear you say those words." Yukio said before he crashed their lips together. **

* * *

"And that's what happened." Rin finished.

"So, I should tell Mephisto how I feel?" Amaimon asked.

"Yeah, just go for it. Maybe he'll like you back."

"I'll do it."

* * *

Amaimon had run from the alley, after thanking Rin, and was now standing in front of Mephisto's office. As Rin told him, he took a few deep breaths and then he pushed open the door. Mephisto was standing by the large window and was looking out at the Academy. Amaimon walked over to the desk and stared at his brother's back. _Here goes everything. _

"Mephisto, can we talk?" asked Amaimon and watched as his brother turned around.

"Of course, Amaimon, but about what?" asked Mephisto as confusion was etched on his face.

"Mephisto…I just…I love you." said Amaimon and he waited for his brother to tell him he hated him and that he was no longer his brother.

"I'll just leave." said Amaimon as he ran towards the door, tears streaming down his face.

Just as he was about to ran out the door and into the hall, two strong arms wrapped around his torso and stopped him. Amaimon blinked and turned around in the arms to see that it was Mephisto embracing him. His cheeks burned a bright red and he looked up at his brother.

"Amaimon, I didn't know you felt the same way. I would have confessed to you earlier if I had known." said Mephisto smirking down at Amaimon.

Amaimon gulped.

"You…you feel the same way?" he inquired.

Mephisto chuckled and then leaned down so their faces were right next to each other. Amaimon could feel Mephisto's hot breath mixing with his own and Kami did it feel good.

"Of course, I do."

And with that, Mephisto pressed their lips together and Amaimon moaned in satisfaction. Finally, Amaimon felt Mephisto's lips against his own and finally he felt as if he were in paradise. Mephisto's lips were soft, but not too soft and they pressed hard enough to be dominating. Mephisto licked Amaimon's bottom lip asking for entrance which Amaimon gave him. Their tongues mixed together and felt like they were dancing as they moved together before Amaimon let Mephisto dominate the kiss. Soon, they had to break for air.

"I love you." Mephisto said through some deep breathing.

"I love you, too." came Amaimon's voice from between pants.

_And I always will_. **[5] **

* * *

**[1] It's never good to keep things bottled up. Trust me.**

**[2] He'll read your mind, Amaimon!**

**[3] Well he does go on and on about him. **

**[4] No, he's sweating from his eyes. **

**[5] And fluffy ending for the win~**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there you go, MaxInu23! I hope you liked it and I thank everyone else who reads this!**

* * *

**RQOTD: Was it Terrible, Bad, Okay, Good, or Great? **

* * *

**For those of you who are new to my writings, RQOTD means Random Question Of The Day and you answer it in a review or PM. So, leave me your responses!**

**I'd also liked to say that if you'd like me to write a drabble for you, leave a review or PM me about your idea and I'll see if I can do it. There's only one rule. It must be a fandom I know about. For a list go to my profile or just ask. **

**Thank you for reading~!**

***Wipes sweat from her brow and goes **_**whew**_*****


End file.
